Cuatro
by NorixBlack
Summary: Cuatro estaciones, cuatro puntos cardinales, cuatro ases de una baraja, cuatro elementos, cuatro fases de la luna. Cuatro, siempre cuatro. Como ellos. La historia de los fundadores. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Cuatro**

_Cuatro estaciones, cuatro puntos cardinales, cuatro ases de una baraja, cuatro elementos, cuatro fases de la luna. Cuatro, siempre cuatro. Como ellos._

**I**

**Atractivo**

Las ropas se le pegaban a la piel. Desde que había abandonado el pantano –hacía varias lunas- el sol hacía estragos en su piel y el calor le incomodaba incluso de madrugada. Cabalgó durante días hasta que su montura cayó agotada y el no sentía más que el bombeo del corazón en su pecho. Después de descansar unas horas, partió al galope de nuevo. Prófugo de su propia casa y lo único que hacía que no se enfureciera eran las últimas palabras de su madre -_Tu eres mi legado, mi más precioso tesoro- _que le incitaban a seguir adelante, a buscar respuestas aunque para ello tuviera que hacerse pasar por un simple muggle_. _Recordaba haber protestado –_los mataré a todos madre, a todos lo que han osado tocarte_- y la firme réplica de su madre –_olvida el odio Salazar, o te consumirás en tus propias cenizas_- que le puso la carne de gallina.

(su madre tenía medio cuerpo calcinado. Un día antes, los lugareños de una aldea cercana se adentraron a traición en su hogar. Iban a por la bruja del pantano. Entraron en su casa mientras dormía, le partieron en dos la varita y quemaron el lugar. Cuando Salazar regresó, el pantano entero humeaba y a su madre no le quedaban más que unas horas de vida. Ni los hechizos ni los ungüentos mágicos pudieron salvarla)

De repente, un golpe seco lo sacó de sus pensamientos al mismo tiempo que salía disparado por los aires. Su yegua había tropezado con una rama demasiado saliente y relinchaba, dolorida y asustada, en el suelo. Se levantó despacio, apoyándose en la varita y se sacudió la tierra de las túnicas.

-Se ha roto una pata –había un desconocido frente a él. Cabellera castaña, enmarañada y ojos dorados. Iba vestido completamente de negro, con excepción de algunos ribetes rojos y de la funda de su espada, de un gris oscuro. Salazar se preguntó de donde habría salido.

Disgustado, se dio cuenta de que tenía la varita a la vista y siseó entre dientes. Ahora tendría que desmemorizarle o matarle, según se comportase. Como alguien más volviese a llamarle monstruo hijo de las tinieblas le arrancaba la lengua y se la daba de comer a las bestias.

-No necesito tu ayuda.

Pero el desconocido no parecía prestarle atención ni a su varita ni a su comentario. _Puede que se esté haciendo el idiota para cogerme desprevenido- _pensó, desconfiado. El ataque a su madre le había marcado y ya no se fiaba ni de su sombra- El hombre se agachó junto a su yegua y murmuró algo. Hubo un resplandor rojizo y un instante después el animal se levantó, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-A propósito, soy Godric Gryffindor –dijo el hombre, sonriéndole como si se conocieran de toda la vida.- Creo que vamos a ser buenos amigos. –tenía una sonrisa fiera y blanca que parecía decir, _atrévete a llevarme la contraria, vamos, atrévete_, pero también una mirada alegre y franca.

Salazar conocía sus cualidades. Sabía que era un hombre atractivo (aunque los más astutos dirían también que en sus ojos había algo peligroso, y que por algún extraño motivo, recordaban a los de una serpiente). Tenía una expresión seria y unos ojos grises que perdieron la mayor parte de su brillo el día en que murió el último miembro de su familia. Era consciente de sus habilidades –muchas de ellas excepcionales- y de su inteligencia –bastante superior a la media- pero también de sus defectos. No era un hombre que cayese bien de buenas a primeras y que alguien le dijese a los dos minutos de conocerse que iban a ser buenos amigos lo había dejado momentáneamente sin palabras. Momentáneamente.

-Yo creo que no.

Godric dejó escapar una carcajada muy semejante a un rugido –ante la mirada asombrada de Slytherin, que no estaba muy acostumbrado a que se riesen de él- y cuando logró tranquilizarse silbó, llamando a su caballo. Era un animal imponente, del color del ébano, que al llegar restregó la cabeza contra el hombro de su amo. Godric sacó una zanahoria de un bolsillo de la capa y se la dio.

-Salazar Slytherin –las palabras fluyeron de su boca antes de que pudiese evitarlo, como por arte de magia. Más tarde, cuando reflexionase acerca de ese momento no sabría responder porqué le dijo su nombre al desconocido. Simplemente supo que era lo correcto.

Godric montó en su corcel y volvió a sonreír.

-Pues adelante, Salazar, el mundo nos aguarda –golpeó con los estribos y el caballo partió con un trote rápido. Lo último que escuchó Salazar antes de salir en pos de él fue _y somos demasiado atractivos para hacerle esperar._

Sonrió como hacía meses que no hacía, sin más testigos que el bosque, y espoleó a su montura.


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

**Ofensa**

Las semanas al lado de Godric se hicieron más llevaderas que solo. Godric solía estar animado y hablaba por los codos sobre cualquier tema. Reía a menudo y –muy a su pesar- lo hacía reír a él con chistes sin sentido.

Pero debajo de esa pinta de descerebrado, Salazar intuía al verdadero Godric. Al hombre culto e inteligente, que era capaz de crear un hechizo en diez segundos y hablar sobre las propiedades curativas de las ortigas durante media hora y casi sin parpadear.

-Me fui de casa muy joven –empezó a contar una noche, mientras asaban un pato que habían cazado unas horas antes- A los dieciséis. Estaba harto de oír las teorías de mi hermano sobre Merlín, que si seguía vivo, que si había shamanes que aseguraban haberlo visto…

Salazar levantó una ceja y Godric se encogió de hombros, benevolente ante la incredulidad de su compañero.

-Me sentía atrapado en el castillo, nunca había salido de las tierras de mi familia y ya me había follado a todas las jovencitas de los alrededores… -Salazar torció el gesto ante la expresión pero Godric, acostumbrado ya a la extraña moral de su amigo –que le permitía mostrar desagrado ante todo lo vulgar y al mismo tiempo asesinar cuando lo consideraba necesario sin inmutarse- lo dejó pasar con una sonora carcajada- Así que nos fuimos. Lo buscamos por todas partes y viajamos por todos los lugares que el viejo carcamal de Merlín mencionó en sus notas, aunque solo fuera de pasada. Por supuesto, no encontramos nada.

Godric arrancó un trozo de pechuga y lo masticó con fuerza. Observaba el fuego con una sonrisa algo melancólica, perdido en buenos recuerdos. Salazar continuó cenando en silencio, dejándole su tiempo para recuperarse.

-Al cabo de unos años de nuestra partida mi padre enfermó y requirió la presencia del heredero, pero yo no tenía ningún motivo para volver, así que continué. Tenía diecinueve años y el mundo a mis pies. Viajé sin rumbo, sin mapas, como un forajido que huye de la civilización. Encontré gente interesante, y otros que desearía no haber conocido nunca –en ese momento, Salazar se preguntó si sería uno de ellos. No tenía demasiada experiencia en relaciones personales, pero supuso que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo para que Godric estuviese viajando con él solo por el compromiso de no dejarle solo. No eran buenos tiempos para los magos.- Los druidas del sur me dieron el cannabis, asegurando que bajo sus efectos conseguiría ver los secretos del futuro. Siempre me había interesado la magia del porvenir pero ni con esas conseguí una mísera premonición del tiempo de la mañana siguiente -Godric se encogió de hombros, con un desencanto divertido típico de quien se sabe mejor que la mayoría.- Supongo que no es uno de mis poderes.

Me di cuenta desde pequeño que podía hacer cosas que mi padre nos planteaba como metas lejanas. Pero por alguna razón, nunca dije nada –Salazar se sorprendió al encontrar alguna similitud con su extravagante compañero pero no hizo ningún comentario.- Tampoco se porqué te lo estoy contando a ti, pero como mis instintos no suelen equivocarse, supongo que hago lo correcto, que no me traicionarás.

Salazar estaba asombrado. Godric confesaba secretos sin mostrar pudor alguno, como quien habla del tiempo, mientras que él guardaba sus emociones y sentimientos bajo siete llaves. Se volvió a preguntar que era lo que le parecía a Gryffindor atractivo de su compañía –aunque dudaba seriamente de que él mismo lo supiera-. No parecía una persona que se entretuviera mucho analizando las cosas. Todo lo contrario que él.

-¿Y la espada? –la espada de Godric era la maravilla hecha acero. Había sido de las primeras cosas que había llamado su atención cuando se conocieron. Cada vez que la sacaba, emitía un brillo escarlata que despistaba a sus adversarios. Era tan afilada, que casi parecía que pudiese cortar un hechizo en dos.

-Me la regaló un gnomo por salvarle la vida. Es bonita ¿verdad? –Godric desenvainó, y la hoja brilló a la luz de las varitas.- La tuya también es de acero mágico ¿no es así?

Salazar esbozó una media sonrisa. Estaba muy orgulloso de su espada, aunque la de Gryffindor la dejara a la altura del suelo.

-Curé a la hija de un gnomo, hace varios años ya, pero no pude salvarle dos de los dedos de la mano derecha así que el padre no se quedó muy satisfecho. Como aún así su honor le obligaba a darme algo a cambio, cogió mi espada y le atribuyó propiedades mágicas.

Godric admiró la hoja de su amigo en silencio y a Salazar le gustó que no se burlara, por lo que continuó.

-Cuando yo muera, la magia de la espada morirá conmigo.

Godric sintió ganas de sonreír suavemente, pero no lo hizo, entendiendo que probablemente Salazar se lo tomaría como una ofensa.

-Me gusta eso, una espada debería morir con su amo –rasgó el aire con su hoja- A saber a quien pertenecerá Colmillo cuando yo ya esté criando malvas. –ambos magos envainaron sus armas y continuaron cenando en silencio, con los sonidos del bosque envolviéndoles.

-¿Y que me cuentas de ti? –preguntó Godric, al cabo de un rato. No era una persona que pudiese aguantar mucho tiempo en silencio.

Pero pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que Salazar contase algo de si mismo.

Godric al ver que no contestaba, no insistió.


End file.
